


Definition

by beef_wonder3



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>har•mo•ny , noun. pural. har•mo•nies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You don't get harmony when everyone sings the same note
> 
> Spoilers: 9.09 - Pandora

 

 

1\. Agreement in feeling or opinion; accord: live in harmony.

_2004_

Chloe’s steps faltered as she approached the Torch office. She cast a sidelong glance at Lana beside her, who had cut off mid-sentence. Chloe had some final editing she really needed to do but wasn’t sure she wanted to risk it, because, apparently World War 3 had taken up residence in her office.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” she heard Clark exclaim. Another glance at Lana for support and Chloe bravely pushed the door open to find Lois and Clark, standing 3 feet apart, glaring at each other. Chloe noted that Clark looked beyond frustrated and Lois looked mutinous.

“You’re face doesn’t make sense!” Lois snapped, making Clark’s said face twist up in frustrated confusion.  
“How is that even an argument? You’re just throwing out random stuff now!”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Nuh-uh!”  
“Ya-huh!”

“OKAY!” Chloe shouted above the din, “I would very much like to point out that an argument between two _adults_ just devolved into a ‘nuh-uh/ya-huh’ fight. What on earth is going on here?”  
Instantaneously both Lois and Clark launched into a garbled babble no doubt accusing the other, complete with exaggerations and finger-pointing.

Chloe shot an exasperated look of her own at Lana, who was trying, and failing, to hide her giggles. Realizing her friend would be of little help, Chloe had to play Switzerland all on her own. Seriously, why couldn’t they just get along, instead of the constant discord? Was a little agreement too much to ask? Chloe took another, hopefully calming, breath and entered the torch office fully.

“How about we start from the beginning? ONE at a time.”

*

2\. A pleasing combination of elements in a whole: color harmony; the order and harmony of the universe.

_2011_

Lois breathed in the smell of the city as she opened the window. The air was heavy with the August heat, the late summer dusk gleaming off tall buildings in the distance, the glint of glass and steel. Lois hummed along to the radio as she felt content despite the sticky air that blew into the apartment. Lois surveyed what still needed to be done. Most of the boxes where emptied but there were still a vast assortment of things that needed to be found a home.

Lois carried a small box of dishes and glasses over to the kitchen and swiped up a pad of post-its. Armed with said post-its and a pen, Lois planned where she wanted some picture frames hung. Using the post-its to position where exactly she wanted hooks in the wall, Lois slowly worked her way through the living room and upstairs into the hallway.

Lois bypassed the bathroom and the small bedroom/office/they-hadn’t-really-decided-what-it-was-for-yet-room, and headed into the main bedroom. This too, like the living room, was still a mess of this’-and-thats, although it was a little further organised than it was downstairs.

Picture-frame planning done, Lois began sorting clothes for the drawers when she heard a tell tale rush of air from downstairs.

Lois smiled and continued to focus on her task, listening to the sound of footsteps working their way up the staircase. Her smile widened when big arms curled around her, hugging her close to a proportionally big body.

“Hey,” Clark rumbled as he nuzzled her hair. “Looks like you’ve been busy.”  
“Yeah, well,” Lois said, leaning back into him, “Gotta get us settled in. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Clark replied, “Just a mugger who’s gonna be contemplating life in Met PD lock-up tonight.”  
“Mmm, good.” Lois murmured, she twisted herself around in the embrace and leaned up to kiss Clark.

“Wanna see something great?” Clark asked as the kiss ended.  
“Sure, what?”  
“This.” Clark replied and led Lois around to look at the open closet door.  
Clothes were already hung up in the closet, very neatly arranged. Dresses lined up and shortened into pretty blouses which faded into clean, pressed blazers, which hung serenely next to slightly wrinkled suits that gave way to crisp, collared shirts of white, blue and black.

A warm feeling rose up in Lois as she took in the sight of both their clothes in the closet together.  
“Looks really good.” She said, smile still in place.  
“It really does.” Clark replied.  
The words stayed simple between them, meaning nothing and meaning everything and the summer twilight waned on unsaid things that were whispered on the humid breeze anyway.

*

3\. Music   
a. The study of the structure, progression, and relation of chords.   
b. Simultaneous combination of notes in a chord.   
c. The structure of a work or passage as considered from the point of view of its chordal characteristics and relationships.   
d. A combination of sounds considered pleasing to the ear.

_2009_

“So, glad you decided to give me another chance?” Clark asked over his wine glass.  
“Yeah, I guess...” Lois replied in a feigned-begrudging tone combated with a cheeky smile that Clark couldn’t help returning.

“Well, I am.” The mood at their table was light, with less tension than Clark thought there would be. Further trying to create the atmosphere of romance, a small, only slightly cheesy, band was playing in the corner, with a few couples on the dance floor swaying to their music.

Clark noticed as Lois casted a furtive glance at the dancing couples before she snapped her eyes back to her ravioli.  
“Would you like to dance?” Clark asked, holding out a hand. Lois’ surprised look made him grin as she took his offered hand.

Once on the dance floor, Clark pulled Lois close and they moved with the music. The slight hesitation of awkwardness that had thankfully been absent during their dinner began to creep up. Clark remembered the last time they danced like this. Their bodies swayed, pressed close to one another with Lois’ hair tickling his chin.

“You’re thinking about when we danced at the wedding, aren’t you?” Lois teased, obviously trying to break the tension. Clark looked at her in surprise this time.

“How did you know?”

“You had you’re thinky face on.”  
“I do not have a thinky face.” Clark scoffed.  
“Do too.” Lois smirked.  
“I do n-, you know what? I’m not doing this.”

Lois was silent for a few seconds before saying, trying not to grin,  
“Are too.”

Clark’s laugh was loud and rich, the silliness of the conversation taking them over as Lois laughed along with him.

“You were gonna kiss me.” Lois accused once they had settled.

“ _You_ were gonna kiss _me_.” Clark shot back.

“Nuh-uh.” Lois replied childishly, setting them off snickering again, still moving with the music.  
“Why do you always have to argue with me?” Clark laughed.

“ _You don't get harmony when everyone sings the same note_.” Lois replied cryptically.  
Clark raised an eyebrow,  
“Where did you pull that little piece of wisdom from?” Lois smacked him on the arm,  
“Shut up. I’m wise.” Clark looked at her expectantly, “Okay, okay, it was in my fortune cookie last night.” Lois’ admission made Clark grin again, before he sobered a little.

“Look, Lois,” He started,  
“Oh good, serious talk now.” Lois muttered but Clark persevered,

“Lois, sometimes it might seem like we’re not on the same page. I know it will and that’s why I need to say this.” Clark said earnestly when Lois looked like she was going to interrupt. “No matter how off-kilter I seem about you or about... about us, I want you to know that I’m not pulling away. I want this... thing we’re doing to work. I do want to be with you. Will you remember that?” Clark needed to tell her this. Every ‘what-if’ swimming in his head, between being The Blur and the imminent danger of Zod and his army, Clark wanted it to be right when he told her. He needed it to be the right time.

Lois swallowed heavily and nodded, all seriousness,  
“I’ll try. As long as you do too.”

Assured, Clark smiled at her again, softly, intimately.  
“I think we can do this.” Lois smiled back at him, a soft, almost secret smile.

“I think so too.”

The background noised of the restaurant and the band dimmed and faded altogether when their lips met, pulling a song of emotions out of each other with the movement of feet, the press of lips and the play of tongues.

“Besides,” Lois said, pulling only far enough away to whisper against Clark’s lips, “Who else are you gonna fight with?”

And really? Clark’s laughter said it all.

Fin.  



End file.
